


One Shot´s (DIAURA)

by Blackrosebvb81



Category: DIAURA
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrosebvb81/pseuds/Blackrosebvb81
Summary: This would be my first time to translate my stories into English since most speak that language and very few speak Spanish. Soon I will be translating the others that come up in this application. My English is not that good, I only know the basics of the language, I still do not master it very well, I need more practice.





	1. November Rain

One cold November day the rain was pouring down on the cemetery. Yes, it was a cold day but nothing could compare with the cold that was in my heart. I'll ask you what you were doing in the cemetery ... Right? I will tell you, the love of my life, was about to be buried underground, all due to a car accident. And, just two weeks after our wedding. I still remember how beautiful it was that day of our wedding.

FlashBack

I had been waiting at the altar for a long time, today was the day I would make ______ my wife. I wanted to see it and my friends were there with me as in almost all important things. The girlfriends of each of them were outside the church waiting for _____ to arrive and one of them would notify us when she arrived. My nerves were killing me, but just then a message came to Kei.

Yo-ka: Well, the time has come. -Said.-

At that moment the doors of the huge church opened and a little girl entered throwing rose petals on the way to the altar. Then the girls entered, who were the bridesmaids, they were wearing a pretty white dress with pink lace, with some details and black shoes and a bouquet of red roses. And finally, _______ entered, seeing her arrive so beautiful and with that huge smile that characterized her, a huge smile formed on me. Then the whole ceremony was normal, we danced the waltz.

End of flashback

Who would tell me that I would be so identified with that song, if I had known I would never have let her in the car.

Father: Save we will proceed to bury the body of the young woman, those who wish to say goodbye or leave her something to do so now.

First it was her parents and they placed a red rose in the coffin, then everyone else did the same. When it was time for Hiriko to put down the rose, she started crying, I felt worse than ever but then I heard Shoya tell her.

Shoya: Please don't cry, now more than ever Yo-ka needs us.

Then she hugged him, while Hiriko and then left to make way for another person, I realized that the only one missing was me so I went to the coffin and there I saw her. She was very pale and with some injuries on her face from the accident. I cried as I had never done for a woman, I left the rose in the coffin and began to sing to her her favorite verse of our song.

Do you need some time on your own  
Do you need some time all alone  
Everybody needs some time  
On their own  
Don't you know you need some time all alone

I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you

Sometimes I need some time on my  
Own  
Sometimes I need some time all alone  
Everybody needs some time  
On their own  
Don't you know you need some time all alone. ´´

After that I closed the coffin and they buried her. Me, I stayed on my knees crying, at that moment Hiriko and the others approached.

All: Group hug. –They said.-

And, everyone hugged me and for a moment I stopped feeling that cold that invaded me since _____ died. Yes, if it weren't for them, I would surely have gone after her.


	2. Dream

Mom: Get out of this house right now, I never want to see you here again, you are a disgrace to our family ______! -Shouted my mother totally drunk holding a vase tightly in her hands, about to throw it at my head.-

_______: Okay, I'll do what you want so much mom. -I responded by completely surrendering to her state of alcoholism.- But remember that you will pay one by one for all the damage you have caused me in these years. –Solloce.-

Mom: Go away! She raised her voice and approached me furiously.

I jumped up and ran towards the door slamming it shut, feeling a crash behind her, it was surely the crashed mug in it. It was always the same shit in my home. My older brother went out to get high with his friends every day, my mother got drunk when she wanted causing tremendous scandals and my father happy with his new family next to another woman. It was the most fatal day of my life. My mother threw me into the street like a dog, I was suspended at school for not having a job and my recent ex-boyfriend has a new girlfriend. What a shitty day! I cried with all my might, stumbling down the street lit only by a small flickering lantern surrounded by light-hungry moths. I walked and walked, without stopping. Tomorrow would be another day in which I would return home and my mother would apologize for what happened. I got to the little hill that I used to visit when you need to think and be alone, with no one to bother me. I slowly approached the old tree with my shaky legs that I used to use as a backrest on cold and lonely days like these. In that, a black silhouette appears in front of my eyes surrounded by a delirious smoke from the cigarette that I inhaled. She approached me slowly without basiling, until I could see her face in the light of the new moon. He was a young, slim, reddish-haired boy with beautiful brown eyes that would kill any woman.

¿?: What is a girl doing so lonely at this time of night? -I ask.-

______: That's none of your business. -I answered coldly wiping my tears surreptitiously.-

¿?: I know, I'm just polite.- -I inhale tobacco looking at me persistently.-

_____: Thank you for worry. - I swallowed nervous saliva.-

?: And what are you doing here? *I ask.*

____: I just came for a walk, and you?

¿?: I come here every night. -He saw the night sky.-

_____: Oh ... -I answered without knowing what else to say.-

¿?: My name is Shoya. And yours?

______: T-my name is, ______.

Shoya: Nice name, ________. –Smiled.-

______: Thank you. -I answered unsure.- I must go, bye.

I backed away slowly, still looking at him expectantly, but stumbled awkwardly over a stone embedded in the ground.

Shoya: You should watch where you walk. -He bent down and stretched his hand gently helping me to stand up without removing his pupil from me.-

______: Thank you. –Musite.-

Shoya: can I accompany you?

______: No thanks. -I answered a little nervous.-

Shoya: Easy, I won't do anything to you. She whispered delicately in my ear making me shiver with the steam of her breath.

We both stared at each other without saying a word. For some strange reason, I felt his penetrating gaze stealthily hypnotize me making me feel an intense attraction, a desire to kiss his lips, devour them and even tear them if necessary. Little by little her face lit up with a small grimace and her fingers tangled in my long hair as she held the back of my neck tightly. I was scared by her reaction not knowing what to do. I was afraid, very afraid that she would hurt me, but everything became more confusing and unreal when I woke up from that lethargy and felt her lips resting on my mouth. Her kisses were exciting; I had never tasted such exquisite kisses as those of this mysterious boy. I followed his kiss enthusiastically, putting aside the fear and sadness that invaded me seconds ago. His lips rubbed mine in a unique and unreal way. I felt his ragged breath on my face and his warm saliva mingling with mine. I opened my mouth a little more and his tongue quickly entered my oral cavity, gently pink my palate, constantly bumping his tongue against mine without stopping. Every second that passed was more tempting, every rose that his fingertips provoked on my waist invited me to want him more. I bit his lip gently pulling the piercing on his lips as his hands ran smoothly down my back under the plaid blouse he was wearing. Abruptly he separated his lips from mine and trailed his kisses down my jaw to my neck, giving him small bites that made me breathe more agitated than normal. Slowly I was undoing the buttons of my blouse one by one and without thinking twice, I played along; I pulled up his black sweatshirt slowly touching his abdomen until I could completely remove it, as well as he also took my shirt off leaving it thrown somewhere on the hill. His hands began to caress my breasts causing me sensations of ecstasy, my blood ran faster through my veins and a slight moan came from my throat.

I felt his hand go down to the button of my pants which opened without problems and introduced his hand under my underwear. Stop breathing for a few moments. I was giving myself up in front of a stranger whom I barely knew existed, but that didn't matter to me and I couldn't stop myself ... not right now. I did not want to be less and I did the same with him; I unzipped his pants and put my hand under his boxer feeling tense, hard ... aiming directly at his prey. I rubbed him shamelessly between my hands causing his moans to excite me more than I already was. I grab him roughly by the waist, clinging to his body. I quickly pulled my pants down with both hands and then he finished taking his own off. I ran my gaze over his naked body. It was so perfect. As perfect as a statue carved by angels. He came up to me and bit my lip hard, so much so that I groaned in pain and slowly licked my mouth as he touched my shaking legs.

In that I take hold of the waist and we end up rolling in the grass between kisses, caresses and grabbing. He spread my legs desperately while I licked his neck impatiently and began to enter me with some difficulty due to the natural reflexes of my body. I let out a groan due mixed between pain and pleasure we began to moan louder as the seconds passed. I tried to help him with his homework but he knew very well how to do it with me. His movements were slow and rhythmic but as the seconds passed, those movements became more and more energetic and desperate causing pleasure to dominate over pain. I closed my eyes tightly and from time to time I ran my long nails all over his back, giving him endless scratches. I was grunting in pain, I felt him move very fast on me and beads of sweat began to flood his pale body. He flailed to the point that he moaned, screamed and breathed with his mouth open no matter if anyone could hear him. Every now and then he would stare at me intensely, kiss me, or just grin at me with a disturbing face that scared me but fascinated me.

I was just screaming for him more, more and more, not to stop at all. Only that it gave me until the sun appeared from the horizon interrupting it all the time. I don't know what this boy had but I had never felt such a need to want to possess someone to the point of giving them even my soul. Maybe it was his look, his lips, his kindness or who knows, that made me fall at his feet. He knew how to seduce me in an inexplicable way ... We spent the whole night doing it in different ways. Our bodies did not give more of the fatigue for the fourth and last time she ended up inside me, leaning on my shoulder while I continued to sit on her lap with my arms around her neck, totally exhausted. Suddenly we both looked at each other and we merged into a sweet kiss closing the scene. I slowly parted my lips from her and brushed the damp hair from her face.

Shoya: How do you feel? -Quiet question.-

_______: Tired, but great after all. -I answered ashamed, I smile without whispering a word.- Where are you from? -I asked her curious, I had never seen her in these places.-

Shoya: I only live in the memory of people. -He looked away.-

________: How? -Ask stunned.-

Shoya: I loved spending tonight with you. -I changed the subject radically.-

I grab onto the waist removing my body from him, standing up under the grass and quickly putting his clothes back on. I also took advantage of the moment to get dressed again. I bent down to take all my clothes and put them on my body. When I turned around, I noticed that Shoya was gone.

______: Shoya? -I asked, without having any answer.- Shoya, where are you ?! -I asked again aloud to nothing.- Shoya! -I started looking for it near the sector and I couldn't find it. Suddenly a thunderous noise made me return to reality and I woke up leaning in front of the classroom desk.

Teacher: Miss ________, do I speak more slowly so that I can sleep more peacefully? -Said my history teacher pointing at me with a steel rod.-

I looked around and saw all my classmates making fun of what happened and pointing their fingers at me while judging me. I leaned back on the table hiding my face in my arms and I began to cry desperately because of the shame and the bullying that everyone was doing to me. I hated them with all my soul, always criticizing me for what I do and what I don't. In that interval I just wanted to find a way out of that hell. Suddenly, I heard my mother's voice screaming at me desperately as she clutched my arm tightly. She had awakened from that strange dream she had just had.

Mom: Always sleeping and doing nothing for your fucking life! You've got me bored _______, I can't stand you anymore! -My mother said in a completely drunken state.-

_______: Are you drunk again? -I answered annoyingly rubbing my eyes with my fingers.-

Mom: You respect me! Did you hear me?! -I grab my hair.-

_______: Let go! -I yelled, getting out of her grip and ran out of my room.-

Mom: Get out of this house right now, I never want to see you here again, you are a disgrace to our family _______. -Shouted my mother totally drunk holding a vase tightly in her hands, about to throw it at my head.-

_______: Okay, I will do what you want mom. -I answered completely surrendering to her state of alcoholisms.- but remember that you will pay one by one for all the damage you have caused me in these years ... -sobs.-

Mom: Go away! -He raised his voice and approached me furiously, I jumped up and ran towards the door, slamming it shut, feeling a crash behind it, it was surely the crashed jug in it.-

¡It was always the same shit in my home! I ran aimlessly through the streets while crying and cursing my life. I walked up to a hill which I instinctively climbed to the top. I thought it would be a good place to take refuge and end up drowning my sorrows. At that, a brown-eyed boy appeared in front of my eyes who approached me stealthily while I finished smoking a cigarette butt.


	3. ¿ou want to dance?

Tatsuya was a lover of literature, he was 27 years old, a more than stable job, which allowed him to indulge in all those extravagant luxuries that came to mind. A renowned writer of literature and a long life awaited him. Everything was fine, the problem used to be that he was not happy, but as in all happy stories, he found love outside of his frivolous literature that prevented him from believing in the wonders that the world had in store for him.

The lucky one was a 20-year-old girl with a lost look and without as many aspirations as he. A person who lived her present and simply did not go with the flow. Her name was; Freya Suzuki were in a relationship until she was 18 years old, then they both decided that theirs was going for a long time, that Tatsuya could support them both and that the best thing would be to live together. Now it's been almost five years since they've lived together, and against all the foolish predictions of their family and friends, they both seemed to be more delighted by the day.

\-----------------------------------------------

Freya laughed out loud, from her place at the kitchen counter, as she watched as Tatsuya cooked for her, while telling her a couple of jokes.

Freya: Come on, Tatsuya! Don't you know a normal one? -I encourage you, without being able to stop laughing.-

Tatsuya: You don't like my jokes? -I question.-

Freya: I don't understand most of them. He admitted, receiving Tatsuya in his arms.

Tatsuya: Love, do you want to see something? -Freya smiled like a little girl.-

Yes, she knew how many times Tatsuya showed her that trick! However, with that singular trick she had caught her attention almost 7 years ago, and for that reason she liked it so much.

Tatsuya: I need a flower first. -I murmur, making a small white flower come out from behind Freya's ears.- Now we dissolve it between our fingers. -He made a cunning movement with her hands and in a couple of seconds the dust fell from her hands, before Freya's astonished gaze.- Try it.

The aforementioned took some of that white powder and as soon as she touched it with her tongue, her eyes widened and a childish giggle broke from her thin lips.

Freya: It's sugar! -Announcement, with the same smile.-

Tatsuya: Sugar! -He smiled, the.-

Freya: How do you do it ?! I demand to know! -He pouted.

Tatsuya: A magician never reveals his tricks.

Freya smiled in response, as she watched Tatsuya finish cooking and serving in two plates, she felt her chest explode with happiness every time her boyfriend gave her smiles, words or caresses. She also felt lucky that she was the one who had managed to steal the heart of that writer.

Freya: Your mother spoke yesterday while you were at work.

Tatsuya: And what did he say?

Freya: That you love me, make me sweethearts and give me many gifts. He smirked, after hearing Tatsuya's laugh.

Tatsuya: Did he just say that? -I question, controlling his laugh.-

Freya: Well, no ... -He made a face.- We're invited to her birthday, it's Saturday. –Affirm.- That you buy her a nice gift and that your whole family will go.

Tatsuya: No, we will go. -Sure.-

Freya: What? But, Tatsuya ... I like parties! -He made a big pout after dragging the '' T '' and '' A ''.

Tatsuya: Yeah, but you don't want to go to a party full of gifted people.

Freya: Is your whole family geniuses ?! Tatsuya nodded, Freya just smiled. "Why did you never tell me?"

Tatsuya: I don't know, you're not going to like it. He frowned, kissing those soft lips. "They're arrogant and annoying."

Freya: I want to meet them, are they all geniuses?

Tatsuya wrinkled his nose; Unfortunately for her there was only one boy in her family who had followed her debauched dreams and did not belong to all that boring group of cousins, uncles, nephews, etc. This was her cousin Yo-ka; a handsome and funny boy. And, Tatsuya felt dread just imagining that his Freya could run away with him, just like his last girlfriend.

Tatsuya: My family is horrible, you shouldn't go. -I affirm, with a strange face.-

They were finally at Tatsuya's parents' house. A, Freya had not had much trouble convincing her boyfriend, he was easily manipulated with an abandoned puppy face and a couple of risque kisses.

¿?: ¡Hello guys! -Greeting the woman, with a huge smile.-

Freya: ¡Grace! -I greet her, who had more confidence with that intelligent woman than her own son.-

Grace: Freya! I hope Tatsuya has done everything I asked of him. -I look at her with an arched brow, but opening the door, inviting them to enter.-

Freya: And, you thought I was just kidding. -I murmur in the ear of her boyfriend, before entering.-

The party was already starting, and the backyard was full of important people, with suits, dresses and lots of elegant clothes that made Freya laugh, They all had expensive drinks and talked about things that she did not understand, but she still found it very funny.

¿?2: Freya. -Greeting, Hiro an uncle of Tatsuya who did not like him for his not about intelligence.-

Freya: Good afternoon, Mr. Hiro. -Greeting, showing your education.-

Hiro Come on girl! You don't have to pretend manners, we are among family. He smiled sideways, raising his drink. "But I think old people's talk can bore you a bit; Why don't I join you with the young people? I say, while Tatsuya takes a drink.

Freya nodded unconvinced, as she followed Hiro to where the "young men" were. Great was her surprise when she was surrounded by children and adolescents who were holding talks that she still did not understand. After Hiro laughed uproariously and walked away with his drink, Freya groaned for sure that one day she would end up hitting him, but in the meantime she would have to wait for her boyfriend to find her.

¿?: And who are you? -I question a man of his age, approaching.-

Freya: Freya ... What about you?

¿?: Yoshito but they call me Yo-ka.

Tatsuya smiled, walking away from her uncles and entering the house, looking for her girlfriend in every corner of the place. Finally he found her, leaning against the wall with her back to him, chatting and laughing with someone, and the older one just crossed his fingers to avoid meeting his cousin on the other side.

Tatsuya: Freya, I brought you a drink. Tatsuya muttered, handing him a glass of red wine.

Freya: Thanks, love, I have a beer. -I lift her bottle.-

Yo-ka: Tatsuya! -He greeted the hateful voice of his cousin.-

Tatsuya: And ... What were they talking about? -I question, unable to hide his curiosity and nervousness.-

Freya: You're welcome, Yo-ka was telling me about his life as a vocalist, why didn't you ever mention your cousin? She giggled.

Tatsuya: I forgot * he shielded himself, completely irritated *

Freya returned her gaze to Yo-ka and they both continued talking, unfazed a bit by the tone that Tatsuya had used, he felt frustrated and jealous of his cousin. He had never wanted to hit someone so hard in his life. The night continued like this, Freya and Yo-ka did not separate for a second in the entire party, causing Tatsuya to not stop biting his nails with indescribable anger.

¿?1: What's up, son? -I question Grace, looking at him.-

Tatsuya: It's Freya, look at her! She complained, with a crooked grin.

Grace: What? Just chat with Yo-ka, nothing to worry about. She smiled slightly. "She loves you, Tatsuya.

Tatsuya: But I don't want him to be with him ... He pouted.

Grace: What would he like you to do?

Tatsuya: She has always wanted me to ask her to dance by my will ...

Grace: ¡¿And what are you waiting to do ?!

Tatsuya: Mom... I don't know how to dance.

Grace: Son, don't be a chicken go there and take her out to dance.

Tatsuya frowned, but couldn't hide his smile. Her mother had changed a lot since she was with Freya. She loved his girlfriend almost as much as he did, and because of this he had discovered many life specialties and had learned to use words like '' chicken '' 'in different ways.

Grace: Or, do you want to lose her? -I question.-

Tatsuya don't need more.

The music sounded soft in the background, yet none of the guests danced, everyone chatted and drank. This made Tatsuya take courage and cross the entire track, until he found his girlfriend and his annoying cousin.

Tatsuya: Freya ... -He interrupted the conversation.-

They both looked at him, Freya with a smile and Yo-ka with a grimace and mockery for her cousin.

Tatsuya: Freya. She insisted, controlling her nerves. "Do you want to dance?" -He held out his hand.

Freya's face lit up and she took that hand immediately, making her boyfriend smile. They both stood in the middle of the floor and Tatsuya put his hands on Freya's waist, while she crossed her arms over her shoulders and rested her head on Tatsuya's neck.

Freya: Tatsuya, I love you. -I murmur, causing that area of skin to bristle.-

Tatsuya: Freya, I am very jealous of my cousin. He admitted, making his girlfriend laugh. "Don't laugh ..." He asked.

Freya: Sorry, it's just funny. He laughed again. "Are you really jealous?"

Tatsuya: Sure, why shouldn't I be? I love you and I'm not a big deal, I'm not handsome and my sense of humor sucks.

Freya: What are you talking about ?! I love you, I am jealous of everything around you, of the girls you work with, of your boss who is so clever, of the writers on television that you praise so much; I even start to get jealous of the stupid books you read!

Tatsuya: My love ... -He pouted and kissed his crown with devotion.- Don't be jealous of books.

Freya laughed against her chest and kept moving to the rhythm of the music, not caring much about how all of Tatsuya's family began to look at them, mostly surprised by the simple act of dancing.

Freya: Tatsuya, I would never leave you for someone like your cousin. -I murmur, with a side smile.- I say he is great and all that, but with you I took the big prize, do you think I would leave the big prize for a small one? Even I understand that.

Tatsuya: Sweetheart, you are very smart, leave that to arrogant people. –Smiled.-

Freya raised her face and felt that if she got a little happier, her body would most likely collapse. I bring one of her hands up to her boyfriend's hair and kiss him with passion, madness and tenderness; all together and in a way that would never work, but for Tatsuya it worked perfectly.

The party ended hours later.

Freya's feet burned like hell after dancing for hours and taking a couple of stomps from her uncoordinated and lovable boyfriend.

Grace: See you later guys. -He said goodbye when she saw them both at the door, Freya in Tatsuya's arms.- By the way, love the gift Freya you have excellent taste.

Freya giggled and said goodbye to that nice woman, while Tatsuya carried her to his car, like all the gentleman he was.

Tatsuya: I had a lot of fun, Freya. -Sure.- I've never danced so much in my life.

Freya: And rest assured that it won't be the last time. He smiled big, kissing her lips. "By the way, I have a date with Yo-ka." -Tatsuya was upset when she heard the name of her cousin and the word '' date '' 'in the same sentence.- Next month you accompany me to see her at one of her concerts.

He smiled in response, he would find some way to prevent them from going to that concert.


	4. Bewitched

Kei: Move in with me. –He said while they lay on the bed.-

Mai: What? He asked her.

Kei sat up and looked at her.

Kei: I want you to move in with me. –He repeated.

Mai: But ... but Kei ...

Kei: You don't love me? You do not want to be with me?

Mai: Kei, it's not that simple. - He said - of course I love you and want to be with you, but sometimes you go 9 months a year. I can barely see you like today.

Kei: Yeah, but if we lived together, I could spend every waking minute with you when I'm home.

Mai looked at him.

Kei: Come on.

One look into those pleading eyes and Mai relented.

Mai: Good.

Kei smiled and rolled onto her.

Kei: I can't wait to have you in my bed for the rest of my life. You have enchanted my heart and soul. –He said before kissing her.-


End file.
